Love Drunk
by Whenyoulookmeintheyess
Summary: Miley Stewart got drunk the night before. She doesn't remember a thing about what happens. All she knows, is that a guy drove her to his apartment. And later, she's explaining what happens to her best friend, Demi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so please, leave me a comment about it and how you like it, and if you want more. It'll be very much appreciated. Thank you.**

Miley ~

I woke up and I had no idea where the hell I was. I looked around to see if I had ever seen this place before, but I hadn't. I heard footsteps outside the bedroom and I wondered if they would come into the room. They did. It was a guy. With beautiful brown eyes, and some lock of hair that was perfect. "Where am I?" I asked him, he smiled and shook his head. "You were too drunk to drive last night, so I brought you here," he said to me while I nodded. "I didn't do anything stupid did I?" I questioned, he shook his head. Oh, good. I got up from the bed, and rubbed my eyes as he offered to take me back to the bar to get my car, I told him yes because I don't know how else I would get there. We went out to his car. He had a Ferrari. A Ferrari. What was he? A drug dealer? "Nice car," I said to him and smiled as I slipped in. "Thanks," he laughed and got in the car as we drove off. When we got there, I looked in my purse for my keys, and thank the Lord, they were in there. I looked over at him, and smiled, "Thanks for the ride. I never got your name, what was it?" "Nick," he said with a smile that made me melt. "Nice to meet you, Nick" "You too, Miley," and just like that he drove off and left me wondering how he'd manage to get my name out of me. Then I realized, he probably got it from me last night. While I was drunk. He probably got my number, too. I don't care though, he can call me all he wants.

I drove home, and thought about the night before and why I had gotten drunk. My boyfriend broke up with me. And I had nothing else but get drunk and whine. My head is pounding. I got home and went straight to the shower. After I got out of the shower, I got dressed and decided to call Demi. "Hey," I said as I sighed, "Hey, how you doing?" "I'm alright. I have some news from last night" "Oh gosh. What the hell did you do?" "Well… See I got drunk, and apparently I was hitting on this guy and he took me to his house because I was too drunk to drive. And I don't remember a thing that happened last night. Except that Liam and I broke up." **A/N: Let's pretend that she met Liam before Nick, just for the story. **"Ahhh. Miles. What the hell. I'm coming right over and you have to give me the deets." "Grr, fine," I said as I sighed and hung up the phone. I got up and walked to the kitchen, and fixed myself a sandwich, I went back to the couch and turned on the tv. I flipped through the channels, and after a few minutes I heard the doorbell ring. I went and got the door. "Hey, come on in," I said and opened the door wider for her to come in. "Spill!" Demi squealed, jumping up and down. "Oh, boy. OK, I got drunk. I couldn't drive. He, Nick, drove me to his house because I was too drunk. And I don't remember what happened. But man, he has some eyes that make you melt," I said while biting my lip and laughing slightly, "something about him was… just ahh."

**A/N: Please comment. I am begging you. Thank you. I'm sorry this is so short, but I wanted to upload this as fast as I could. First story, so comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so um this is the second part and I think it sucks so please review, don't forget. And tell me how you like it! **

Nick's POV's.

That girl. That girl had left me day dreaming about her. I wonder if I'd get to see her again. I mean, I did get her number but that would seem.. desperate. I brushed the feeling away, as I walked into my office and sighed. I walked over to my desk just as my assistant came in. "Need anything?" She asked and I shook my head, dismissing her.

Miley's POV's:

"Where are my earrings, where!" I looked everywhere in my room and could not find my pearls. I was starting to freak out when I realized they were in my ear. Really, Miley? Really? I cursed myself and grabbed my keys walking out my apartment and locking it. I got in my car and drove to the building where I had my interview at. I sighed as I pulled up to the parking lot, and parked my car next to a very familiar car. I've seen this car before, but where? I couldn't seem to remember so I let it go. I walked in and saw a lady in the front desk. "Hi. I have an interview with Mr. Jonas today," I said, she quickly cut me off, "Take the elevator, 6th floor, and you're there." I nodded and walked to the elevator, I pressed 6 and waited. I got the floor and saw another lady in a desk, I walked up to her and sighed. "I have an interview with Mr. Jonas," I said as she looked up at me and down at her computer, looking for something, "Miley Stewart?" I nodded and she led me back in to the office to let me sit down in a bench. What office has a bench in it? Seriously.

Nick's POV's:  
"Your two o'clock is here," I heard my assistant call out. "Let her in," I said while inspecting my computer to search who the women was, and just as she walked in. I realized who it was. Miley. Miley, the girl who I had been day dreaming about. "Uh, Miley?" I saw her nod and she looked surprised, "Nick? You work here?" "Yeah, I own this company." "Right." "Uh, please sit down."

Miley's POV's:  
It was him. The guy with a beautiful lock of hair and chocolate brown eyes. He owned the company. No wonder why he had a Ferrari. I sat down and looked at him, and let a small smile slip into my lips. He smiled back at me, wow he's adorable. "Uh, so I'm guessing you want the job as the secretary?" **A/N: ?** "Yep. I need the job and well I saw the ad in the newspaper, so uh, I thought, why not?" Newspaper? Really? Could I be more lame? "Um.. There wasn't an ad in the newspaper.." He said softly, as he raised his eyebrow. Shit. "Oh." "Just messing with you," he said with a laugh and I shook my head. "Evil much?" I giggled and brushed it away quickly. "Why should I let you have this job?" "Well, I will do my best to live up to your conditions, and I will try to be responsible and well, do my job." Really, Miley? How lame can you be? "Alright, well your resume looks pretty good so, uh, all I have to do is ask you these next few questions." I nodded as he started to ask away.

Nick's POV's:  
I asked the usual questions I would to any new employee, or person applying for a job. And to be honest, she did a pretty good job on them and she has the potential. I just can't get my finger on why she was drunk that night. I brushed the thought away, as I opened my mouth to speak. "Well, Ms. Stewart, you start Monday at 8 A.M sharp. Don't disappoint me." She nodded and had a big grin on her face, she's adorable. Wow. "You won't regret it, Mr. Jonas! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she stood up to shake my hand, as I did. And we shook hands. Her hands were soft. Like a babies. Nick, snap out of it. I watched her go, and sighed as I went back to my usual paper work.

Miley's POV's: Oh my fucking gosh. I got it. And I still can't believe it was the guy from the other day. That's embarrassing. I got in my car and decided I had to go grocery shopping, so I drove to the nearest grocery store. I got out of my car and locked it, as I walked into the store. I got my fruit, my usual stuff. My pack of water, and everything. I went to the movies aisle and looked through to find a good, or rather interesting movie. I found one and reached for it just another pair of hands reached it too. "I, uh, sorry." I said as I looked up to the guy. It was him. Fuck my life. "I, uh, Miley." "Liam." "Um, I've been meaning to talk to you." "Have you?" "Let me talk please?" "Fine. You can come to my apartment at 8." I said as I turned on my heel and walked to the cashiers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third part. I'm only adding it because I have nothing to do at 12:36 in the morning, so uh. Yeah. REVIEW! I'll love you forever. **

**Miley's POV's:**

I sighed and cursed myself for ever letting Liam come over and "explain himself." What did I do? I should be moving on, not letting him drive me crazy. I was in the kitchen when I hear my doorbell ring, I sighed and went to open the door. "Hey," he said with that face that made me fall in love with him all over again, I shook my head. Miley, you can't do this to yourself. "Come on in" "Thanks. Can I sit?" I nodded as he sat down on my couch, I sighed and sat across from him. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know why he cheated on me. "Talk. Now. I need to know why you did it." "I.. I don't know. I, guess I was bored." "Bored? You were bored? Gosh, you're pathetic, Liam." "Miley, listen-" "No, you listen. You're a pathetic guy, who doesn't know what he wants or is even sure of anything. You make me sick, and I don't know what I ever saw in you. You fucking suck." I said, as I looked in his eyes and shook my head in disgust. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed as I muttered, "get out, I don't want to hear anything else." "Miley, listen. The only thing I am sure is that I love you." "Bullshit." "No, I mean it. Give me a call when you're ready to let this go." He sighed and walked to the door without giving me one last look. 'Give me a call when youre ready to let this go?' really? How pathetic can he be? Did he not realize he had hurt me really bad. Sometimes I wished I had never met him, and this wasn't the first time it had happened.

**Nick's POV's:**

I walked out of my office and to my car, I drove home and realized I had no food in my house, so I decided to go to the grocery store and buy something. Cup noodles will do for now. I drove to the store, parked and I walked inside. I walked through the store, looking for the cup noodles. Ah, found it! I grabbed the pack and walked to the cashier. The cashier was a girl, maybe a year or so younger than me. She was pretty cute. "Is that it?"She said to me with a slight smile, I returned the smile and nodded. "5.99 is your total." I gave her the money and she smiled. "I'm Selena." "Nick." "Nice to meet you." "You too." I grabbed my pack of cup noodles **A/N: I couldn't think of anything for him to "eat." **And walked out, I opened my car and threw the pack in the passenger seat. I drove home and drove home. I found a parking space and parked, I got out of my car walking into my apartment building and headed to the elevator when my phone rang. I picked up and sighed, "Hello?" "Nick, my man!" "Yes, Joe?" "Guess what?" "What, Joseph?" "No need to get all grumpy, geez!" "Okay, okay. What's up?" "I'm engaged!" "What? Congrats, man!" "Thanks, thanks." "Is it to that girl, Demo? Deri?—" "Demi, Nicholas." "Just messing with you, brother." "Very funny."

**Demi's POV's**:

I'm engaged. I cant believe it. And to the love of my life, Joseph. I am so happy right now. I wonder what Miley would say. Miley! I had to tell her, I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed her number, which I know by heart. Ring, ring, ring. Pick up, Miles."Hello?" Came a voice from the other end, a really deep sound voice. "Miles?" "Yeah?" "Are you ok?" ""Miles?" "Yeah?" "Are you ok?" "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What's up?" "I'm engaged!" "Omg, Demi! That's amazing, congrats!" "Thank you, Miles." "Ah, I haven't seen Joe in a while!" "True, you'll see him soon though, no worries." "How he'd do it?" "Well, we went to the restaurant where we had our first date, and so then, the waiter bought us the food we ate on that day, and then when we asked for the dessert menu, I opened it and it said, 'Demi Devonne Lovato, would you marry me?' so when I put the menu down, I saw Joe down in one knee with the ring and he was like, 'So will you?' and I said yes." "Wow, I'm so happy for you!" "Hah, thanks. But, uh, were you crying?" "What? No!" I knew her too well to know she was lying, something was up and I had to find out. "Miles.." "Fine, fine. Liam and I had a fight." "What about?" "Don't worry about it, I'll fill you in later. Now go enjoy your fiancée!" I laughed and hung up the phone, just as I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist. "Mmm." I said softly as I leaned on him gently, "I love you." He whispered into my ear softly that made me shiver.

**Miley's POV'S**:

I was happy for Demi. I was. I just felt sorry for myself because I WAS engaged to Liam. Man, so many memories with him and now they're gone. I missed not waking up next to him, and feeling his arms around me. Snap out of it, Miley. Stop it.

Monday morning came and I got up. I showered and wrapped my towel around my body, I walked out to my room to find what to wear. A long skirt, and a nice blouse with my black heels will do. I got dressed, I grabbed something to eat from the kitchen. I grabbed my purse and my keys, I walked out of the apartment and locked it. I head towards the elevator when I felt someone's grabbing my arm. "What the?" I said as I looked up to find, the one and only, Liam. "Listen to me." "No. I'm late for work. Goodbye." I said as I yanked my arm away from him and walked into the elevator, I pressed L for lobby and waited. Once I was at the lobby I walked out of the building and to my car. This was gonna be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, review! Also give me ideas on what you think I should do. Review, review, review, please! **

**Miley's POV's: **

I drove to the building where I now worked. I sighed as I parked my car in a parking space, next to the Ferrari. I shook my head, I grabbed my purse and got out of my car, locking the car. I sighed as I made my way into the building and to the elevator. I pressed six and waited. Once I got the floor, I stepped out and made my way to the front desk and I sat down, sighing I put my face in my hands. "Are you okay?" Asked the blonde curly hair girl next to me, I nodded and she let it go. "Miss. Stewart?" My head snapped up and saw a girl with very bright red hair. I nodded and she said to go with her. I followed her and we stopped at Nick's office. I mean, Mr. Jonas' office. I knocked and heard a come in. I went in, and Nick said, "Sit."

**Nick's POV's:**

She sat down in front of me, and I could tell she was very nervous. "No need to be nervous," I said and smiled at her. "Oh, good." She sighed and relaxed a little. "Well, um, you were an hour late.." "I, I know. It's just that." She sighed and it looked like she didn't want to talk about it. "Well, um. Just had a problem." "Ah, I see." "Yeah, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." "We'll see. In other matters, I need you to make 30 copies of these papers." I sad as I handed her some papers, she nodded as she stood up and walked towards the door. Then, I notice something on her arm. Fingers, maybe? Nah, it can't be. "Um, Miley?" She turned around and said, "Yes?"

**Miley's POV's:**

I turned around to look at him as he raised and eyebrow and pointed to my arm. "Uhm, not to bother or anything. But are those finger marks on your arm?" What? Did I hear right? I looked down at my arm and realized that those were Liam's fingers. He must've had grabbed me really hard to leave a mark. I pushed the thought aside, and nodded. "I, uh yeah. My boyfriend must've just grabbed me too tight." "Boyfriend?" "Ex." I shook my head, and sighed as I walked out the door. I walked to the photo copier **A/N: Is that how you spell it? **And put a page in and pressed 30 for how many copies I wanted. I did the same thing with the rest of them, and walked back to Nick's office, and knocked. "Come on in," I heard, for the second time this morning. I walked in and put the papers down on his desk. I nodded, and walked out of his office as quickly as I could. I walked back to my desk and sat down just as the blonde curly hair girl asked me what Nick wanted. "Wondering why I was late," I said and rolled my eyes. "He always does that!" She said with a laugh, "Taylor, by the way." "Nice to meet you, Taylor. Miley." I said with a smile and turned around to my computer.

I was the last one in the office, even if it was my first day. I just wanted to stay away from my apartment as much as I could, because I knew if I went back Liam would be there. Waiting. I heard footsteps behind me and a voice, a manly voice. "Miley?" I turned around and it was Nick. "Huh, yeah?" "What are you still doing here?" "Oh, uhm. Just, yeah." "Come on, I'll walk you to your car." I nodded, I collected my things and walked towards the elevator with him.

**Nick's POV'S:**

We walked together towards the elevator in silence, once we were in there, I pressed L for lobby and I leaned against the wall. She seemed quite upset. "You ok?" "Huh? Yeah. I'm fine." "Alright." For starters, I know how to read people. But it must be personal, so I wont ask again. We got to the lobby and we walked out together, and out the building. Our cars were the only ones left. We walked towards them. I turned to her, and out of nowhere I asked her if she was hungry. "I am, I'm starving." She said with a laugh, "Wanna grab a bite to eat together?" "Oh, uh sure." "Alright, meet me at Panera bread." She nodded and got in her car. I drove off first and made my way to Panera Bread.

**Miley's POV's: **

Did he just ask… me out? Awkward. I started the car and made my way to Panera Bread. Once I got there, I saw he was already there. I parked my car as far away from him as I could. I pulled out my mirror from my purse, making sure I looked good. I put my mirror back in my purse and got out of the car. I made my way into Panera Bread, and saw him sitting in a table in the corner on his phone. I laughed softly, and approached him. "Hi."

**A/N: OK, tell me what you think. Review, review, review. I will love you forever. Do itttt! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted, my laptop was ruined and I just got it back, but here it is. And remember to review! Do it.**

**Nick's POV'S: **

"Hey." I looked up from my phone and saw Miley standing there. "Hi." "Sit please." She sat down across from me and smile. Wow, her smile is so beautiful. And her face is really pretty. Those eyes. The smile. Ok, Nick snap out of it. "I've never been here, so order for me." She said and I nodded, we walked up to the order line and I looked up at the menu to see what to order her. "Is a turkey bacon sandwich ok?" "Huh? Oh yes, that's fine." I ordered two, one for her and one for me. I saw her eying at the door as if she was waiting for something. I brushed it off and we went back to sit down. I smiled at her and she smiled back, "So tell me about yourself, Miss. Stewart." She laughed and shook her head, "For starters, don't call me Miss. Stewart when we're not at work. And what do you want to know?" "Anything." "I grew up in LA, with my Dad." **A/N: I don't want to make her with a southern accent so I'm making her from LA. **"And your mom?" "I don't know, I don't think I ever met her." "I'm sorry." "It's ok. I just don't know why she would leave her family. It's disgusting." "Yeah, I guess it is. Um, any siblings?" "Not that I know of." I nodded and heard our number being called, I got up and went to pick up our trays with our food. I came back and saw her eyes were wide open. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine."

**Miley's POV's:**

Liam. What is he doing here? Fuck. He's gonna see me with Nick, and think that's why I never forgave him. I saw him approaching us and I cursed under my breath. "Miley!" I looked up and shook my head. "Liam." "And you are?" He looked at Nick and raised an eyebrow, "Nick." "Nice to meet you Nick," He said while sliding in next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder "I'm Miley's boy—" "He's a friend." I said while rolling my eyes and pushing him away from me. "Nice to meet you, Liam. I'm Miley's boss." He smirked and made a gagging sound and shook his head, "Bye Liam!" I said as I pushed him away from our table and he started to walk away. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Ex-boyfriend I imagine?" I nodded and sighed again. "You have no idea." "Tell me what happened." "He's an ass, that's what happened." "Oh." I sighed and started to open my mouth, "We were engaged and one night I found him in bed with another girl." "Oh, wow I'm sorry." "Eh. Now your turn to tell me about you." I smiled and he game me a small smile. "I grew up in New Jersey with my three brothers and my parents." "Aw. What are your brothers' names?" "Kevin, Joe, and Frankie." "Aw, that's cute."

We walked out of Panera Bread and he walked me to my car. I smiled and open the door. "Thank you, I needed a distraction." He nodded and smiled, "Anytime." "Goodnight." I said as I got in my car and started it, I watched him get in his car and smiled as I drove away.

I parked my car in my usual spot, I turn the car off and got out of the car, and felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and turn me around, and a few seconds after I felt a pair of lips against mine. I knew this lips. Liam's. It took me a minute to react, and suddenly I felt myself wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he took me in to the building and towards the elevator, we went in and he pushed me against the wall. I felt his hands go up to my shirt, pulling it up and over my head, "N-not yet." I gulped out and he let my shirt on, I felt his lips on my neck, gently pecking at it and slowly starting to suck on it. I let out a soft moan, leaning my head back. The elevator was on my floor, he took me and started searching for my keys. I handed the keys to him and he open, he took me in and shut the door behind me, he once again pushed me against the wall and this time he did slip my shirt off, I ran my hands down to hi jeans and unbuttons them. And just like that, he led me on into the night.

**A/N: Review, review, review and I'll love you forever. Ok. And I'll try to upload part 6 as soon as I can. But you have to review.**


End file.
